halofandomcom-20200222-history
Flood Tank Form
|distinctions= *Largest known Pure Form *Inability to wield weapons or cling onto walls *Tends to mutate from and into Stalker Forms rather than Ranged forms |species=Flood |attacks= *Very powerful melee attack *Reproduces Infection Forms if threatened |notable= }} The Flood Tank Form is a type of Flood Pure Form. It originally derived by mutating from the Stalker Form. Description Tank Forms are snail-paced in comparison to the other Combat Forms but they make up for it with relative resilience and their devastating melee attack, as they are unable to wield weapons with their arms that are shaped into hardened spikes (as opposed to whip-like tentacles exhibited by other Combat Forms). However slow, they can run on all fours for a short period, allowing a short burst of speed to overtake a target much like Jiralhanae from Halo 2 and Halo 3. On occasion Tank Forms eject Infection Forms from their 'mouth' as if regurgitating them (not explosively like the Flood Carrier Forms) as a form of short ranged attack, or an attack to counteract Bubble Shields. Like all of the Pure Forms, The Tank forms cannot be dismembered, only disabled. The Tank Form is similar in appearance to the Drinol, and may have been inspired conceptually by the deleted Covenant race. There is also a notable similarity between the roles of the Tank Form and of the Covenant Mgalekgolo, and is often mistaken as an infected version of a Hunter, however that is impossible considering that Hunters are a colony of worms and the Tank Form is one single mass. Unlike other forms, Tank Forms let out a roar whenever they spot an enemy. This allows a player to determine if one is nearby and can take appropriate actions to defend themselves. Tank Forms mainly attack with their claw arm, which does damage similar to a Beam Rifle; a swing on Heroic drains the player's shields while a swing on Legendary will kill them. Should they take too much damage, they will use their claw arm to block incoming fire, where grenades should be thrown instead as they don't tend to avoid grenades. In addition, Tank Forms can spew out Infection Forms from their mouths, although this is quite uncommon. If the target(s) are too far from the Tank Form, they will turn into the Stalker/Ranged Forms. Trivia *Tank forms are the only Flood Pure Forms that are not able to cling onto walls. *The large right arm of the tank resembles a Grunt's arm. *They are very similar in appearance to the Flood Thrasher Form. *There is an easy way to kill a Tank Form other than using a Energy Sword. If you just melee it in between the two tentacles on his head it will die instantly. Although it can be hard to hit it in the kill spot if it's swinging its arms around and moving around. *A common error for people to make is mistake these for infected Hunters. This is not true due to the fact that Hunters can't be infected and the Tank Form is a Pure Form. *Amazingly on Easy, a melee attack with something like a Brute Shot or Gravity Hammer kills it in one hit. *On any difficulty an energy sword will kill a Tank Form with one swing. Gallery File:Flood Tank Form.jpg|The Flood Tank frontal and side view. File:BestiarumFlood.jpg|Tank Form as depicted in the Bestiarum. File:FloodTank.jpg|A Tank Form on the exterior of the Control Room, from the Halo 3 level Halo. File:Flood Tank Pure Form on Earth.jpg|An image of a Flood Tank Pure Form on Earth, from the Halo 3 level Floodgate. Tank flood.jpg|Tank flood as seen in the Cortana level in halo 3 941212-70912595_full_super.jpg|A Tank Form preparing to charge. flood_tank_h3.jpg|A Flood Tank Form in the level Floodgate Sources See also *Flood Tank Form in the Games es:Forma Tanque Flood Category:Flood